Drowned Girl
by Writersblock1001
Summary: The Story of a Chinese maiden that drowned in a cursed pool long ago, and how she gets a new chance at life. but at what cost to Ranma?
1. Xiao and then

                                                **Drowned Girl **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the character of Ranma ½ anime.  I'm new to the wonderful world of Ranma1/2 if I get any detail of event wrong from the show forgive me. ****

Once long ago in china's past, an beautiful girl was born to very to poor family. Her name was Xiao Shun Ye.  In a time when many poor families saw the birth of a girl as a burden, Xiao radiated so much joy any one could tell this child was special. Unfortunately Xiao's warm heart and loving nature, was sorely out of place in that harsh and cruel world that was ancient China. War was commonplace, along with feminine and violence, but the ill's and trouble of the world never seemed to touch Young Xiao's heart. Often her mother with scold her for giving away half her meals to other children, when they had nether food or parents to look after them. After wards her mother would quietly sigh and tell her

" I know you can't help but to try and ease the pain of others Shun Ye. No, you could no sooner do that then stop breathing. A heart like yours was not mean for this world." after which she would always hug her foolish daughter.

Xiao second misfortune was her intelligent mind. Which was also an very undesirably trait in a future wife. She knew her mother spoke the truth, and her rumbling tummy confirmed it. Her cursed intelligence also told her why her parents kept her inside much of the time. For as Xiao grew up she grew more beautiful, by the time she was 12 she was threaten to grow into one of the most beautiful maidens in the land. And for a girl who's parents who had little money and no social or political influences, her beauty would very likely get her mother and father killed and her carried away by some brute. Her active mind also told her father's, health was failing, and the long days working on their small patch of land, was quickening his declining health. For a time Xiao took to dressing like a boy and helping her father work their field. But her delicate frame was not made for fieldwork. She really wanted to help her parents and spent many nights taxing her young mind trying to come up with a way. Through listening to some of the local woman gossip. Xiao learned that, a near by wealthy landowner with ties to the empiral palace was looking for a concubine. It's seems that his first four wives had grown tired their bedchamber duty. The ideal of becoming lowly concubine at her tender age really didn't appeal to Xiao but it was a fate no worst then any other she was slighted for. She then thought about her family and knew here mother and father would never want her to go into such a life. As the sun rose the next morning Xiao had made up her mind. She pieced together as much cloth she could fine, and used her nimble and skilled fingers to make a gown for her self. It was a patchwork effort but even the crudest eye would detect the care of the gentle hands that made it, thus enhancing its visual appeal. Early that morning before the sun or her parents rose. Xiao took nothing but here hand made dress. Knowing the hard and difficult life she walked towards she allowed few tears to leave her eyes. As she looked at her small home for the last time. 

Xiao kneeled at the foot of the steps of the large estate. Never looking up. She had been there since dawn. She knew they had been watching her for the last hour. But she never broke her pose, showing an incredible amount of fortitude. Finally the large hand engraved doors swung open. Hearing footsteps coming towards her she almost looked up, but remaining in control she sat perfectly still.  

"And what did do we have here?"  A voice the was both hard and sharp, but sophisticated and cultured. Xiao concluded that this would be the master's first wife, the most powerful and influencal of the household. She also concluded that this was question was not directed at her. She continued to say nothing. First wife wasn't the mistress of this household for nothing. The base of her power was the ability to read people as easily as a scribe could read a scroll. Her cold dark eyes traced Xiao's small form reading her, fathoming her motives. No girl her age volunteered to be a lowly concubine, for any noble reason. "Tell me child well your belly be fat with some village louts child and now you seek to have that bastard child under my husbands roof?" It was a very slanderous accusation, but tone, manner and content of Xiao's response would give, her all the reason she needed to send this little upstart away. First Wife didn't truly want her husband to have a concubine. This household as well as the other three wives where all under her control. Her husband would sleep by himself tell those times she gave sub-wifes permission to bed the master. This interview was merely for show. 

"That last question was directed at Xiao, but as First Wife used her skill to read Xiao. Xiao was also taking First Wife's measure as well. Xiao could read people a well as this cruel woman could. Xiao unlike most of the peasant stock Xiao was born from, She had heard enough of the refined way for speaking to mimic the educated toned and mannerisms of the nobles. In a clear and melodic tone Xiao said, "My name is Xiao Shun Ye from the southern province, I have come to exchange my worth as concubine to the master of this household for gold and services to the estate of my father." 

            First wife face did not betray the anger the sieved up in her breast as this whelp of a girl responded perfectly to her question. Never acknowledging her slanderous question or giving her any real reason to out right deny her and send her on her way. First Wife eyes borrowed into the form of the young girl. Not only was she beautiful but intelligent and perceptive enough not to fall into First Wife's verbal trap. The girl was a factor that she could not allow into her perfectly controlled household.

First Wife was about to signal the guard to take their away then a voice silenced her. The master of this house, the only voice that could silence her own, her husband. The master walked down the stairs. The woman stepped aside and allowed him access to Xiao. The master studied the girl a moment and said." You are a strange one. You seem to come from a poor family yet you speak and carry your self like a noble." Again it was not a question so Xiao remand quite. The master continued. "And you seem quit young to want to be a concubine." Xiao could see by his feet that he had stopped right in frount of her. "Look up at me girl and tell me why you would willing walk into my bed chamber"  

Xiao looked up for the first time and studied him for a second.  She could tell that her was a hard, man molded by the cut throat environment that was china's empirical politics. Not only was his social rearing hardening to his heart but also the cold loveless arranged marriages he lingered in. But for the cold factors that seem to strangle his soul. He a small light of goodness he has when he was a young man. So when Xiao answered his question. She spoke to that soft spot in his heart.  

 "My lord, having been born a girl, and with out the strong frame of a son I am unable to help farm my fathers land, as to make it worth while or produce enough that well help carry my parents into old age, and as times seem to get harder and harder, I become more of a burden to then. Also I am not only fair of face but of body, it becomes more and more likely that will become the wife to some soldier that will take a liking to my body. Which will not be unlike being a concubine. So am taking my fate into my own hands, and trying to secure my worth in gold and services so that my parent can live their lives out on the land they love so much." 

The master arched his eyebrow and asked  "And how do I know your not lying and trying to get into my house for your own gain and not your parents?" 

Xiao looked deeply into the mans eyes and answered " Because you can read me as well as First Wife could, your ability is what helped you retain and advance your position in the empire. If I had lied just now you would have known and had my thrown off your property. 

The master of the household smiled inwardly, this girl was special. "You'll do." he said coldly and walked into the house. 

First Wife was furious. He had never taken any interest in the house hold affairs before , content to let her run then as she saw fit. Although the taking of a concubine was technically his choice, normally the First Wife, would find the girl for her husband. But her husband for some reason, taken a liking to this girl. Her eye burned with misplaced rage. "Already this little whore is usurping my power." She thought.

The details were worked out, and 4 pounds of gold and a young boy servant was transferred to her fathers land. Xiao hope the boy would work hard on that farm being the son she should have been born as. Ether way the boy was going to a warm and loving home unlike the cold hell she had walked her self into. As the house concubine she was no more then the servant of the four true wives and their daughters. On that first night, she bathed and prepared her self for the masters bed chamber. Knowing full well what she would be required to do. But knowing her parent's future well-being was on the line she carried her self through the experience just like she had her whole life, with nobility, and a genital touch, that would warm the coldest of hearts. Although the master would never admit it, it was understood between the two of them that her loving nature moved him very deeply. The fact that she carried though the ordeal with out complaining or any visible change in her natural after losing her virginity only seem to anger First Wife even more. Whenever First Wife cast an evil look toward Xiao she would only continue on with whatever task she was doing. Seemly untouched by the hard life she lived. Following First wife's lead the rest of the household turned against Xiao from all of the other wives to their snide and spoiled daughters, each seeming to take joy in degrading her. All done behind the masters back of course. Xiao seemed unaffecting but the venom of these snakes. Her basic nature never changing, kind caring and loving to all even those who tried to kill her sprit. When assigning lowly degrading task didn't work, First Wife took to verbal cruelty. Calling her names like whore and slut. Once again the others followed first wife's lead, but never the less Xiao endured. Finally this turned into physical abuse. Even though Xiao completed all of her assignments and chores flawlessly First Wife always found reason to beat her. First wife was certain that this delicate flower would soon welt under such conditions. But Xiao continued to endure year after year. Not only were they not succeeding in grinding her down. But she seems to flourish. After four years of this torturous life. Xiao had blossomed into radiant beauty, possibly the most beautiful girl in china. More importantly her soul never changed. She seemed immunized to the cruelties of the world and the people around her. First Wife could not understand it. Every time she watched this warm, caring, beautiful girl her anger grow more and more with each passing day, till it consumed her mind in madness. In truth Xiao was a mirror, her purity of spirit reflected every evil, dark, and ugly thing about First Wife. How could she allow her to live and continue to mock her with the beauty and grace?  How many times will Her husband take this retched girl to the healing springs of Jusenko to make love to her? How could she stand by and watch her husband whom she never love find what she wouldn't give him in the arms of just a lowly concubine? Dark and evil thought and ideal festered in the heart of First wife. Not only would she be rid of Xiao but show would make sure she received no rest in the after life. As the last bits of compassion and humanity left her maddening mind she know what the horrible fate she would deliver to Xiao.

The old woman frowned, as she complied the last characters on the horrible spell. In all of her years of a spiritualist she had never been asked to make such a vile curse. She had to will her old hands to stop shacking as she panted the last evil symbols on the sheet of paper. "M'lady! Please I ask you to reconsider. The evil you would have done to this poor soul is unthinkable!" the old mystic try once more to reason with this hateful woman. 

"I have no interest in your please old woman! Just fashion the curse at I instructed, or you and your family will suffer." She said the last part with such cruel coldness that it make the old woman soul ache. Any one that looked into First wife's eyes knew she was capable of any act of evil. 

The old woman handed the sheet of parchment to First wife saying, "I'm done! Take your curse and leave my home. I will take no payment for such a evil thing" she stop and spat on the floor." But know this, that evil you do to this girl will revisit you and your house five fold!" 

First wife turn and leave saying, "I only care that that girl suffers." A cruel smile formed on her face as she hurried to their favorite love making spot the place of a hundred healing pools "Jusenko" how fitting that she would met her end there, in the very pool she watched them be tender to each other. she chuckled madly as she thought about what was happening right as now. How the men she hired would grab that little upstart on her way back from the market. Chills of joy coursed through her body, at the thought of how they would beat and ravage her body. As she neared Jusenko, she couldn't wait to look into Xiao's eyes and see the hate, to loathing as she figured out that it was First wife, which was responsible. She wanted that girl sprit broken. To see the world as she saw it, not warm and loving but cruel and hard! First Wife made her way through the bamboo forest towards the spring where Xiao would soon die. Soon she saw exactly what she thought she would. Xiao bound and gagged near the edge of the water. The men she hired had already departed as instructed. She wanted Xiao to only see her as she perished. First Wife almost drooled at she looked at Xiao's closed tear felled eyes. She could hardly wait to see that large eyes full of hate and anger. Xiao's head turned to the sound of First Wife's footsteps and opened. But what she saw in them was nether anger or a broken spirit, but the one thing she could never forgive, forgiveness. As Xiao beautiful eyes full of forgiveness looked at the evil woman. The last bits of her sanity fell away. " You Mock me with those eyes!" she scream that the bound girl." after all I put your through your soul never broken what kind of a demon are you! I hate you and curse you for all eternity" Her trembling hand reached into her pocket and grab the Curse she force the old woman to cast, and trust it under a loop of the chains that bound Xiao. Her eye grew wide with insanity as she used all of her strength to push the young girl into the waters of the Jusenkyo pool. " I hate you! Your warmness will no longer pelage my house. Your soul, this pool and this whole area is here by curse! Your soul will receive no peace in the afterlife. Your spirit is cut loose from the Tao and can't even be reborn! You vile girl!" she could even feel the healing powers of the spring losing its power. She stood and stumbled mindlessly towards her now curse and doomed household, as her insane laugher filled the night sky. 

The old spiritualist watches the evil and insane woman leave, it took all of her courage to come here and try and say that poor girl, but as the old woman near the edge of the water she know it was too late. The evil of the curse had already taken hold, and she couldn't even touch the water much less pull the girl free of it. Her heart broke as she looked at the curse, dying girl at the bottom of the pool and from her guilt for her role in it. Then an ideal took hold in her old mind. She may not be able to save the girls life but she would do what she could for her soul. The chanted and prayed, the curse was too strong to be broken out right but she could weaken it. Xiao's soul wouldn't spend eternity in limbo but perhaps only a thousand years. Then her soul would be free, and with no body to return to it would be reborn into a new life. The Old woman finished her spells and prayers, she could only hope the gods would forgive her hand in this tragedy.  

Xiao felt her body sink to the bottom of the pool her body struggled to no avail against the weighty chains that bound her. She cried out as the last bobble of air left her lungs being replaced the water of the pool. She didn't want to die like this, in an unmarked, unblessed, watery grave. As her consciousness faded away into the darkness of death, her mind filled with images and memories of her Father and mother. And even of the master of the house where she was concubine. Her last thoughts were a prayer where in she asked the Gods to look over them all, and even to forgive First wife. Her mothers words came back to her as she died. "A heart like yours was not mean for this world. "  

Suddenly Xiao felt life reenter her body with a shock, her arm flailed as she could no longer, feel the weighty chains binding her body, she had no time understand her current state. And just wanted to get to out of the water and to safety. Xiao's head broke the surface of the blue water coughing a little water out of her lungs. Here eyes tried to adjust to the dark night. Her eyes refocused but the strange thing she could no longer see the bamboo forest of Jusenkyo only strangely constructed buildings. Unexpectedly, Xiao felt a pair of strong hands grab her roughly about the neck. She curse her self for not running away as soon as she got out of the water, now she would be at the Mercy at the hands of those evil men or First Wife. That powerful grip spin her around and she came face to face with her attacker. Her was a young foreign looking boy, perhaps Japanese. He wore and yellow and black striped bandana. "Your dead now Ranma!" he yelled in the Japanese language. Xiao had been near while The Mister entertains foreigners. Some of whom were Japanese. She had picked up enough of the language to know this Boy was angry. "Your going to pay for my humiliation!" the Boy smashed his fist into Xiao's belly with such force she though her body would shatter. Xiao body crumpled to the ground. Japanese boy jumped onto her with his fist rose ready to strike again.

Xiao knew she her lost her second chance at life. Her attacker would surely finish the job First Wife started. Resigned to her fate, Xiao searched her memory for the little Japanese she knew and said, "Please sir, I'm tierd of hurting, if you have any humanity please kill me quickly" she closed her eyes allowing tears stream from her eyes and onto the hard ground.  

The Japanese Boy looked questionably at Xiao. "Hmm this is not like you at all Ranma, even you posture is different not like a martial artist at all!" the then seem to think, then continued. "Is this another one of your wicked tricks Saotome?"  

Then Xiao noticed another Japanese boy came up from behind him and grabbed his arms stopping him from attacking her." Hey Ryoga tell me what's wrong with this picture?" 

  Ryoga looked at the girl Ranma under him, and to the Boy Ranma holding him from behind. His mind and mouth Failed him but he managed to get out" Ranma….. and Ranma? Bu…. but how?"

Xiao finally figured out that this Ryoga boy thought she was someone named Ranma, which was the same name of the boy that helped her.  She sat up and looked about her self. Everything seemed wrong, not only was the bamboo forest gone, but the large mountain range, and so where the Pools of Jusenkyo she almost drowned in. "Where am I?" perhaps she was dead and she was in one of the many hells and her mind was being assaulted with strange images. Panic rose up in her breast." Please somebody tell me what going one!" all of the events of the day swirled through her mind. This strange place, her abduction, the beating and rape she had just suffered. All of this became too much for her to handle, her mind retreated from its self as she fainted. 

Ranma moved quickly, catching her head before it hit the hard cement. His mind too filled with questions, He was holding his female self, but she seemed so different, fearful delicate and she spoke Chinese. He felt Ryoga's fist bop him upside the head "Ouch! What you hit me for?" 

"What did you do now Saotome!" Ryoga challenged

"Baka! What makes you think I know what going on here?" Ranma shot back angrily

"Because when ever weird stuff happens around here you're the one to blame" Ryoga accused. 

Moron.  Ranma thought as he held the girl in his arms. Here really did have no clue at to what this means. What ever it was he knew his life was about to get a lot more interesting he just hoped he survived it. 

_  **Authors note:** whenever I watched Ranma1/2 I always wonder about the girl that drowned in that pool of Jusenkyo. She was obviously beautiful. (We can see that when Ranma get wet) But in all of the episodes I've seen they haven't said anything about her. So I decided to write a story about her and how she gets a new chance at life      _


	2. Ranma 's in more trouble xiao

Drowned Girl part 2 

            Ranma walked though the dark street carrying his female self. Of all the weird things that have happened to him, this has to be the weirdest. He should have known something like this was going to happen, because no major weirdness had happen to him in weeks. Ranma reviewed the day in his mind hoping to find any detail that could have explained how he came to be carrying his female half towards the Cat Café. The day started out normal enough, well normal for him anyway. He woke up late and ran to jump in the tube without knocking, causing him to walk in on Akane taking a bath and get malleted through the door. After finally getting ready he and Akane walked to school, He got Glomped by Shampoo. Akane called him a Jerk, and a pervert. He called her an un-cute tomboy. No, Ranma couldn't think of anything out of the ordinarily there. He fast-forwarded him memory, they had morning classes; he talked to his friends, and had a pop quiz. Ukyo made lunch for him; Akane got mad at him and threw her glass of water on him turning him into a girl. Kuno came up from behind him groping him, while professing his love. Both Ranma and Akane punched him through the roof. Again Ranma couldn't think of anything unusual. After school Happosai, did a raid of the girl locker room, stealing all of the gym shorts. Ranma couldn't let him get away with that so jumped to the roof and managed to kick the lecherous old man a few miles away. Unfortunately Ryoga had some how manage to find the school after weeks of searching, only to have a bag full of gym shorts fall on him. Which lead that mob and angry girls looking for their stolen underwear to think he was the thief. Ranma could have cleared up the misunderstanding but thought it was funnier to watch Ryoga to get stomped into the ground by a bunch girls. Hearing Ranma's Laugher Ryoga jumped to the roof giving chase swearing to kill him for humiliating him like that.  Ryoga chased Ranma from roof to roof Ranma was sure he could beat Ryoga but he needed a work out and having a crazed martial artist chase you all over town counted as one. Ranma frowned a bit, while reviewing the next sets of event, because this is where all of the weirdness seemed to start. While being chased by Ryoga, Ranma slipped on a loose roof shingle. Causing him to take a tumble into a public fountain. As he hit the water, he thought to him self "Oh great now I'll have to be a girl till I get home."  But he didn't feel his normal gender transformation, but instead he felt an intense pain. As his whole body was being torn apart. The shock of the weird sensation stunned him a bit and he lay at the bottom of the Fountains pool for a few second. "What the hell was that?" Ranma wondered as he stood dragged him self out of the water. He looked him self over to make sure nothing was bleeding or broken. He then realized his female curse red hair and breast where nowhere to be seen. He had been Cursed of a few years now and had grown accustomed to seeing him female body as soon as he got wet. So it took him a few seconds to wrap his mind around that fact that he was now soaking wet and still male. But the weirdness was just starting. 

Ranma then heard Ryoga's voice and then what he saw shocked him even more. Ryoga was standing a few feet away Holding Female Ranma yelling at her. "Your dead now Ranma, your going to pay for your humiliation!" Ryoga then punched Female Ranma in the belly, he or she what ever he was looking at fell to the ground, Soon Ryoga jumped onto of his female half, ready to pummel her." 

Well Ranma could stand by and let Ryoga bet him up even if, he was doing it to his disembodied female half. Ranma leaped through at air and grabbed Ryoga from behind. Ryoga eyes grew while, as he looked at the female Ranma under him and the male Ranma behind him. "What's wrong with this picture Ryoga?"  He asked the stunned, perpetually lost boy. The strangest thing was his female half looked frightened and then spoke some Chinese, then fainted. 

Ranma blinked a few times and come out of his review of the day's events. She still couldn't understand what was going on. How could have fission of from his female self? What did she start speaking Chinese? "Sigh" why did all the weird stuff happen to him? He and Ryoga hurried quickly through the streets of Nerima jumping form roof-to-roof top, closing in on Shampoos restaurant.

 "Ranma what do you think is the meaning of all this? And why are we going to Shampoo's Place? " Ryoga asked while keeping pace" 

"Ryoga I have no ideal what going on! And as to why we're going to Shampoo's because I, err… I mean she.. Ugh! MY Female half here was speaking Chinese, and since nether you are or I speak the language I figured Shampoo and Cologne could help." Ranma answered. He never understood why these things happened to him, But it was the duty of all martial artist to face any challenges no matter how strange. 

Shampoos hummed a cheerful tune as she cleaned the tables. It was a very busy dinner crowed, and she and Moose has lots of work to do before to the night was done. Her face looked up from her duties up one hearing the door chime." I sorry. We closed now."  She told the visitors before noticing Ranma has walked in " Aiya! Aeren come to see Shampoo!" she squealed running to jump into Ranma's arms, But his arms where occupied at the moment. Shampoo looked at the Pretty red haired girl Ranma was holding and blinked a few times before asking. "How come Boy-type Ranma holding Girl-type Ranma? Shampoo is very confused." 

"If you think you're confused how you think I feel?" Ranma said angrily.

"And what do we have here Son-in-law? " Cologne asked looking that the unconscious female Ranma. 

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me Cologne."

Ranma looked that at his female self once more. That had laid her out on a bed mat, allowing her to sleep. Ranma's eyes traced the smooth lines contours of her face, the soft lines of her lips, and deep red of her lustrous hair. "It feel weird looking at myself, er. I mean her from the outside. She quite cute you know." Ranma admitted

Shampoo pinched Ranma's ear and said "You no get funny ideal Ranma." 

Cologen inhaled a long slow drag from her pipe. Seeming to contemplate the situation. " And you Say she split from you after you fell in water? Hmm I wonder if this mean your curse has somehow been lifted?" 

Ranma eyes grew while," My curse??? I didn't even think about it!" Spying a glass was water Ranma poured it onto his head, his head trembled with joys as no transformation took place. "I'm not cursed! I'm a hole man again!" 

Seeing this Ryoga, asked. "I was at the same place Ranma was when this happened so this must mean I'm cured also!" The Lost boy said laughing triumphantly. Which turned into squeals and oinks after Ranma poured water on his head, turning him into a Black piglet.

"Sorry P-Chan, looks like your still bacon." Ranma grinned, as the angry Piglet growled back. 

Moose finally chimed in stating." I remember being told a story when an evil sprit took the form of Ranma's female half" The Master of hidden weapons paused long enough to adjust his glasses. "Perhaps another ever sprit or some demon has taken this form, in order to fulfill some evil purpose." 

"Duck boy not as stupid a normal. Maybe he right Airen." Shampoo said, clutching Ranma's arm. Ranma winced as he saw the pained expression cross Moose's face at Shampoos "Duck boy and Stupid" comments. Besides having tried to defeat Ranma on many occasions. Moose was a pretty ok guy, and very smart. His words did have a ring of truth to them. Ranma had fought monsters and demon in the past. Perhaps an Oni had taken this cute form to lull them all into some trap. 

A small groan escaped form the sleeping girls lips. Her and large eyes slowly opened. Her eyes seem to focus first on Ranma. She seemed a little confused then her face twisted with fear. The frightened Girl quickly sat up cringed away from the on lookers gathered around her. Ranma tried his best to keep an open mind and smiled warmly at her." Don't worry Miss we aren't going to hurt you. We're friend trust us" Ranma crawled towards her on his hands and knees reaching out towards her. 

Xiao was more then confused. She was also still very traumatized after the horrible ordeal she went through. Every thing about her surrounding was stranger and alien to her. But This Japanese boy did seem nice, and she found herself trusting him. There was an intangible instant connection with him she couldn't properly explain. She just knew that he was strong, kind and would protect her. "_Ok…. I am Xiao shun Ye, from the southern province. Please tell me where I am. This place and the place before seem so strange. I never seen place like it_." 

Ranma Blank in confusion as his female half spoke nervously in Chinese. "Heh, you would think after spending all that time in China you would think I would have picked up the language by now." Thinking back to some of the few Chinese words and phases he knew and said. "_My name Ranma, I are friend to you, I put fish in my pants_."

Cologne and Shampoo chuckled " You keep fish in your pants Son in law?" 

Ranma laughed, and asked His female self, "I guess my Chinese not to good eh?" with a cheerful smile. Spite of the weirdness on the situation Ranma seemed to feel a weird closeness with this girl.  The cheerfulness and pure honesty of Ranma laugher put Xiao even more at ease, she truly believed in this kind foreign boy. Ranma felt Xiao's hand touch his and heard a small giggle from her mouth. 

Ranma slurped up the bowl or Ranma, as Cologne and the girl Talked. He couldn't wait to get home and tell every one he wasn't cursed, and that he was a whole man again. He didn't care how it happened. He could have a normal future with Akane. Ranma choked on some noodles. Why was he thinking about such an un-cute tomboy at this time?  

"Ranma!" Shampoo called to him from the room where they were interviewing his female half who was now calling herself Xiao. "This very strange, you should listen." 

Ranma, Ryoga and Moose sat and listened as Xiao told her sad story, as Cologne translated it into Japanese for Ranma and Ryoga. They heard, about how she was a born into a poor family in ancient china. How she became a concubine to a wealthy man, and how his First wife had horrible things done to her and tried to drown her in a spring in Jusenkyo. Then she found her self here in the strange land wearing strange clothes with Ranma.  The story swirled in Ranma's mind, he just couldn't make sense of it. "Ancient China, Jusenko, Drowning?" Ranma muttered

"Yes Son-in-law sounds familiar?" Cologne asked smoking her pipe.

It finally hit him who this was sitting in front of him. "The drowned girl!" 

"What? You mean from the pool you fell in at Jusenko?" Asked Moose.

Ranma stared in disbelief; he was curse with the body of the drowned girl. And he wondered about who she was and what she was like, and now she was sitting in front of him. Then Ranma started to imagine what it was like for her thousands of years out of time in a totally different land. No wonder she was so frightened and confused. Ranma reached out and took her hands telling her. "Xiao I'm not sure this is and why, but this is not where or when you once was." Ranma paused to let Cologne translate his words figure out how to explained, unfortunately this was never covered in the "Any thing goes style of fighting" He had once heard honesty was the best policy. "Xiao, I'm not sure how to tell you but…you… you did die in that pool." Xiao hands trembles under Ranma's she had died and tears streamed out of her beautiful eyes. "But you somehow got a second chance, your alive now and you can start over." 

Xiao blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked at Ranma's kind face. _"_I feel out of place…, things is so…… strange. Will Ranma….help?" Xiao said in broken Japanese.

Ranma gazed into her sad pretty face, and almost blushed for some reason. So she did know some of his language. "Of course I will! There lots about our world and time you need to know and I'll show it all to you!"   Ranma and Ryoga rose to and began to head out the door." So you should stay here with Cologne and Shampoo, and I can come back here after school. Then we can…." Ranma was cut off when Xiao ran across the room and clutched her arms around his body, burring her weeping face into his chest. "Please..no leave Xaio. Take with you Ranma!" 

"She seems to have bonded with you Son-in-law" Perhaps you should take her home and bring her here before school" 

Shampoo grimaced a little muttering. "Shampoo no like how she hold Ranma."

"Ranma! Once again you dare disgrace Akane in my presence!" Ryoga growled. 

"Ha! Son-in-law has that effect on Chinese girls" Cologne laughed

Moose frowned drawing little hearts on that table with a throwing knife." and I can't even get ONE to fall in love with me" He said sadly while staring at Shampoo. 

Ranma face tuned red at Xiao's warm plush body clung tightly to his. "Why do these thing happen to me?" Ranma thought. 

"Dinners ready" Kasumi cried as every one in the Tendo household took their spots at the dinner table. "Oh dear! where's Ranma? His late for dinner" Kasumi said softly

"**I'll take his share if he doesn't show up**" The sign said that the large panda held up, that was Mr. Saotome.

"Humph! Well if that baka doesn't show up maybe we can have a nice quite dinner for once. Who cares if he comes home or not." Akane said, hoping her uncaring tune would convince her self and others that she wasn't really worried about Ranma.

Nabiki smile wickedly saying." Yeah don't worry about Ranma. He's probably, being hand fed Ramen by shampoo." Akane looked at if she swallowed a bite of food wrong. Nabiki was having fun toying with her sister, so she continued." Or he's cuddled up some where nice with Ukyo, chatting about old childhood memories eating her home cooking" Akane broke her chop sticks as her fist clenched in anger. "I thought you said you didn't care Akane."  Nabiki said with only the slightest of grins. 

Akane laughed rather artificially and said, " Of course not! That stupid pervert could come home with another Fiancé for all I care" 

"I'm home every one!" Ranma announced. 

Akane Spin around filled with joy that Ranma was home safe. "Ranma!" She said cheerfully at the couple standing in the hallway. Couple!? Akane looked at Ranma and the girl clutching his arm rather closely as her own words echoed in her mind.' That stupid pervert could come home with another Fiancé for all I care' even a non-martial artist could see the anger surging though her Aura. "Ranma you BAKA! How dare you come home with another Fiancé!" Akane yelled

"Fiancé? Baka………What are you talking about Akane? Didn't you take a good look at our new guest?"

Akane and everyone else in the Tendo household stared at the Male Ranma standing next to the female Ranma. Xiao swallowed nervously and removed her self from Ranma's arm. Her dainty feet stepped forward. The Once Drowned girl bow formally and Said, "My name is Xiao, it is a pleasure to" She pause trying to think of the correct words in this unfamiliar tongue. " It's a Pleasure to meet you." Then she hurried back to Ranma's side where she felt comfortable and safe.

"That was very good Xiao. I can't believe your Japanese has improved so much just on the walk over here." Ranma said with a comforting smile on his face. Ranma then turned to the stunned onlookers and said. "You know the weirdest thing happened today" 

**_Author's note: _**_For some reason every thing I write turns out way longer then I planed. I wanted to be way father along in the story. Then I got by the second chapter. But I thought it was important to explore how Ranma and Xiao relate to each other. A few pepole the reviewed the first part Asked for a Ranma Xiao love story. I happen to be a big fan of the Ranma / Akane relationship. But this is a fan fic. where anything could happen, we'll see. But I well say this Xiao and Ranma have well have a very close relationship. And Xiao will play an important part of how Ranma finally starts to deal with all of his_ **_Fiancé_**_s trouble. _


	3. Xiao do you feel about her ?

                        **Drowned Girl Part 3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the character of Ranma ½ anime.  I'm new to the wonderful world of Ranma1/2 if I get any detail of event wrong from the show forgive me. ****

The Tendo's household had not quite recovered from the shock of this latest development, in their never-ending struggle with the unusual. Akane watched the girl the sat next to Ranma. From the time she was forcefully engaged to Ranma she has almost gotten use to the ideal that he turned into a beautiful girl when dosed with cold water. But Ranma was Ranma regardless of his sex. He always had the air of cockiness, strength, stubbornness, with just the tiniest bit of compassion for others. Akane could see those characteristics in both his male for and female form. Akane Half listened to Ranma's story while she studied Xiao. When Ranma first told them that he has somehow split from his female half. And that the sprit of the Girl that first drowned in that Pool where Ranma was curse. now occupied his female form. Akane thought this was another one of Ranma stupid jokes. As Ranma told them of the events of the day, and Akane watched the young red haired girl, she came to believe him. Although Xiao looked like the "Female Ranma" she has grown accustomed to, she seemed totally different in nature. Xiao seemed more demure, soft spoken and at much as Akane hated thinking in terms of stereotypes, she was more female then Ranma acted when he was curse with her body. 

 As Ranma finished telling his tale, and what he learned of Xiao history from Cologne, Her father finally spoke up saying, "A most unusual care of reincarnation." He paused and rubbed his chin seeming to think of something. "Well Xiao if no one has done it yet. Please allow me to be the first to welcome you to not only our country but our century." Xiao looked at Ranma doubtfully, Akane didn't blame her for being uncertain. The Girl seemed to have been put through a lot, and she was sure there were parts of her story that Ranma was deleting. Akane watched as Ranma put a comforting hand on Xiao arm and nodded, seeming to assure her the her fathers words were to be trusted. Akane lips pursed a little, why was this girl so attached to Ranma? For as long at Akane had known Ranma he had never seemed this gentle with her or any other female he associated with. Why was Ranma being so uncharacteristically kind and gentle with Xiao? More importantly why was it bothering her so much? Its not like she really cared what Ranma did. Did she? Her father spoke up once more giving her the opportunity not to explore her feeling on the mater. Mr. Tendo said. "I think we should make a few Introductions." Smiling at Xiao he said, "This is my eldest Daughter Kasumi." Kasumi smile welcomingly at Xiao "My middle child Nabiki" Akane other sister smiled a bit, No doubt wondering if there was some money to be made off this situation." And my youngest daughter, and Ranma's Fiancé, Akane." Akane grumbled a bit. Why did her father have to add "Wife to be, or "Fiancé" when introducing her? Akane wanted to be define on her own merits, not on whom she **might** marry. 

In back the large Panda bear held up a sign that read. **DON'T FORGET ME.**

Xiao's eyes and smiled met each, but seemed a bit confused when Akane was introduced. She looked blankly at Akane and asked, "? What….is Fiancé?" 

Nabiki spoke up, answering her in Chinese, "_He means Ranma and Akane are going to get married one day."_

Xiao smiled and said, "Akane and Ranma fiancé…..Akane wife to Ranma." Akane eye twitched as she heard Xiao words. She wanted to explain to her that their engagement was all their fathers' ideal, and that the only thing Ranma and she did together was fight, and that Ranma seemed to have gotten him self engaged to two other women. And that Nether she or Ranma wanted to marry ether other. 

"That's correct Xiao!" Ranma said. Akane was shocked. Why didn't the moron correct her like he normally did when people said they where engaged? "I'm amazed that you're picking up Japanese so well!" he said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. UGH! What was with Ranma? Akane could understand why he was being so….. so unlike him self with this girl. Hell he wasn't this tender with Ukyo and they had been friends since childhood. 

"Ranma honey!" Speak of the devil Akane thought Ukyo invited her self into their home. She immediately hugged Ranma saying," I heard about your curse being lifted Ranma honey! And I brought some celebratory Okonomiaki." 

Ranma blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head."Thanks a lot Ukyo" 

"Honey?" Xiao asked again a bit confused at the terminology.

"Oh that just a stupid name Ukyo calls Ranma Xiao. Don't worry about it." Akane answered her with a little more edge on her voice then normal. Xiao looked at Akane seeming to study her a little. 

"Ukyo grinned wickedly at Akane and spoke to Xiao, "Well a Fiancé is allowed to call her future husband cute little pet names." Mentally counted to ten, trying not to lose her temper, Ranma just sigh, blushing a little. 

Xiao frowned a little trying to follow the conversation, " Akane Ranma's Fiancé….Ukyo Fiancé also, … Ranma has two Fiancés." Akane would have normally blown her stack but she could tell Xiao meant no disrespect. The girl was simply trying to make sense of a strange language and an even stranger situation.

"Well counting shampoo Ranma has three Fiancés" Kasumi said innocently.

"Can we please change the conversation!"?  Akane yelled,  as her fist pounded the tabletop. Again Xiao watched Akane. The girl seemed eerily knowing. 

Mr. Tendo wiped a little sweat of his forehead, saying. " Yes let not make thinks any more confusing for Xiao here. It would be a massive understatement to say she's already been through a lot." They all nodded and agreed on that point. Her Father then turned to Ranma, " Of course you know you'll be responsible for her. When you took her body you took on a responsibility for it. And now that the former owner's back in it that responsibility is now transferred to Xiao her self. 

"Ha!" Akane thought Ranma take responsibility for anything other then his own stomach? That just wasn't going to happen. 

"No problem Mr. Tendo, I've already promised to look after Xiao and do what ever it takes to help her out."  Akane was floored. Something just wasn't right, why was Ranma being so nice? 

"Of course that goes for you to Akane" Her father told her. "As Ranma's wife to be Ranma burdens are your burdens too.  

"Ugh! Don't be silly Dad. Ranma problems are his own. But I will help Xiao, but only because she's a nice girl all alone and with out family. Not Because of Ranma!" Xiao looked a little nervous at Akane's angry manor. Damn she thought, she didn't mean to scare the poor girl. She really needed to work on her temper. 

. Ukyo lends over and told Xiao's " Don't mind Akane, she a little violent, brutal, and fierce but she a nice girl. If your confused about anything she'll set you straight." Akane was touched. That was the nicest thing Ukyo ever said to her. Then she whispered, " Just don't eat her cooking." 

The rest of the night mostly consisted of the family helping Xiao adjust to modern times. Xiao seemed amazed at the simplest things, like light bulbs, indoor plumbing and television. Akane had to remind herself that she was used to living in ancient times. Two things about Xiao became very clear to Akane that night. One: that Xiao was very intelligent. Her mastery of the Japanese language seemed to improve in just the few hours they spent together. Possibly because of the weird almost magically way she could read people. No matter what they were discussing Xiao seemed to understand manly because she related to people emotions and mannerisms so easily. As a martial artist Akane had learn to read her opponents body language in a fight to help understand what they would throw at her next. Xiao seemed to be able to do that same thing only in a social setting. Xiao had a way about her that tended to make Akane feel at ease and comfortable around her. Soon they were relating like old friends. The second thing Akane noticed about their new houseguest was her attachment to Ranma. She seemed to be ill at ease when they weren't together. At first she never wanted to let go of Ranma's arm, but at the night progressed she became more comfortable. It seemed as long as she new Ranma was around she could calm her self. While Ranma and Akane practice their "Any thing goes" fighting style in the Dojo area, Xiao was happy to sit and watch. Akane knew something horrible must have happen to Xiao in her former life, but didn't want to pry at let not yet. As bed time neared it was obvious that Xiao would have slept next to Ranma if Akane her self hadn't stepped in

"Xiao can sleep in my room tonight. She can wear one of my spare night dresses." Xiao looked a little doubtful but Akane took her by the hand and told her," Don't worry Xiao, I know strange it is for you here but your safe here with us.

"Kasumi agreed," If you need anything My room is right next to Akane. No matter how late just knock on my door and I'll help."

 "I will too" Added Nabiki, "And because I like you so much I won't even charge you. At lest not till you get some money." She added with a friendly wink. 

Mr. Tendo placed place a hand on both Akane's and Xiao's shoulders, saying. As long as you are our guest feel at ease, and think of your self as part of our family."

**That right **Panda Saotome sign read. 

Nabiki eyed the Panda, "You can think of your self as a freeloader"

Xiao thought back to the household ofr her former master, The few minutes a day they where together could be nice. But his wives and daughters hate for her, created a cold and loveless environment. Xiao had suffered the cruelty of those that hated her for no clear reason, and it was the hate that led to her death. Now she had been reborn into a strange time and place, but these people who didn't know her before this night welcome her with open arm. She could see hear and feel the warmth and love each member of this household had for the other She looked at Mr. Tendo smile, and it seemed genuine, although she as learn never trust a man other then her father, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, and most of all Ranma had done nothing but make her feel at ease. Mr. Tendo smile was not only genuine but also familiar, just like her father. Xiao had tried not to think about her father and mother because she would have to admit to her self that they were both thousands of years dead and gone. She was normally good at controlling her emotion but before she realized she was crying uncontrollable. Akane did her best to comfort Xiao , wiping the tears from her eyes. Xiao felt every ones eyes on her worried that they had said something to upset her. In her best Japanese she said. "You are so kind to me…… you remind me of my own family….. thank you very much." She then bowed. 

Akane prepared that bed mat next to her own bed, If it had been Ranma in girl form sleeping next to her she wouldn't have been nearly at ease. Xiao then looked at her. And said  "Ranma" Again Akane thought about how Ranma treated Xiao and felt a emotion. If she didn't know better she would have sworn that emotion was jealousy, but fortunately she did know better so it couldn't be that. "Ranma very lucky, to have Akane as Fiancé" she finally said. 

Blushed uncontrollably. "WHY would you say something like that!" Xiao merely shrugged and laid down on her bed mat . "She must not know what she's saying. She can barely speak Japanese after all. So o wont hold that comment against her.  But it was still hard for her to sleep. So much had happen that day and her mid was spinning. But she did manage to drift off hopefully things would be easier in the morning. 

_Xiao grunted in pain as their rough hands mauled her. She could taste their rotten breath has they kissed her. Their disgusting tongue invaded her mouth, and dirty fingernails bit into her skin as they held her down. Over and over their dirty members trust into her body, her soul dying a little bit each time, until they dumped their sewage into her. The evil Eyes of First while shown with pleasure has she sunk beneath the water, her lung burn trying to breath she was dying, again. Despite being drowned she found herself screaming._

Ranma Arms held her, his strong grip stopped her arms from flailing wildly as she suffered her night terrors. Finally she came back to the waking world and remembered where she was. Akane had been awakening during the night by Xiao. She was still sleep and suffering from some terrible memory. Akane did her best to wake and comfort her but the terror she seemed to be experiencing was just to much for her to handle, So she got to only person Xiao seemed most comfortable with Ranma. Normally Ranma was impossible to wake, but as soon at Akane said Xiao was in trouble. Ranma sprang from his bed to her side. Ranma's touch seemed magic as the girl calmed down and his vice soothed her. Xiao finally came to her senses. Akane looked on as her sad eyes locked into Ranma's then buried, her weeping face into his chest. From what Akane picked up from the mumbles of Xiao's nightmare she think she understood part of the terrible ordeal the girl had in her former life. Then she wondered if she had lost her innocent in such a manner would she show the same strength. Ranma held Xiao in his arm, and rocked her gently. Akane then realized that she wished she could have traded places with Xiao if only for a few moments. Not to fight, argue or exchange hurtful names with Ranma, but just to be held. Then thinking to what the girl had suffered Akane felt a wash of guilt. Her new friend was hurting, how could she think about such selfish things? Akane swallowed, ten said. "Ranma ..Er… maybe you should take her to your room. I think she'll sleep better if your next to her." 

The shock Ranma had to this statement was shown on his face." You sure Akane? I mean…. Well… she's a girl."

"She a friend in a lot of pain right now. Try not to think about it. She just needs to be with somebody she feels comfortable with right now. We'll be at school tomorrow so let her get all she can now." 

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes, he's never seen her like this before. Her face was soft and gentle and in this moonlight she was very cute looking.

"Baka….." She said with a smile. " You gonn'a look at me all night or get to bed and let a girl get her beauty sleep?" Ranma returned her smile saying. "And we both know how much beauty sleep you need." 

Akane watch Ranma carry Xiao out of her room. She told her self she was glad to have her room to herself again, and was glad she could get some sleep. But as she drifted back to sleep she couldn't help thinking, why was she crying? 

**_Author's note_**_: Sigh once again I took too long to go through a part that should have been only one page at best. But I though this chapter should be from Akane's viewpoint. I really wanted to show her relationship with Xiao, Just as I wanted to show Ranma.  Mostly I wanted to show the difference between the way Ranma and Akane treat Xiao in comparison to how they treat all of the other woman in his life. In trying to get into Akane's head while writing this badly written fic, I came to the conclusion that Akane would never see Ukyo or Shampoo at a threat to her relationship (if that what you call it) with Ranma. Mostly because, they try and force themselves onto him. Possible the only Girl Ranma could really like is the one that is not crawling all over him. So now in this Fic. What have Xiao, someone the likable that not trying to force Ranma into a marriage, also somebody that doesn't hit him with a Mallet every five seconds. (Not that Ranma doesn't deserve to get Malleted). And worst yet, Akane likes her! Any way, sorry for the rant. I'll try and get to the point of this fic quicker. And not spend so much time on little stuff. Also Sorry for my Bad writing. I'm NO WRITER I just get ideal stuck in my head sometimes like this Fic. _

_P.S. I will give a spoiler on this next part, or part depending on how mush I can cram into the next chapter. Ranma's Engagement to Shampoo will be finally resolved, and some blood will have to be spilled. * **evil laugher*** _


	4. Ranma, Xiao can i be with you?

Drowned Girl part 4

Xiao eyes opened even before the first rays of the sun filtered through the window. She had been raised on a small farm, and never broke the habit of waking before dawn. It took only a second or two for her to remember why, when and where she was. "Drowned girl, a thousand years out of place." She whispered very softly. It had not been the easiest night for ether She, Akane, or the person sleeping next to her still holding her hand. Ranma. Xiao watched the Boy for a while, listening to the soft sleeping noises he made. He slept on his side with both of his hands still cupped over hers. The terrible events surrounding her death so long ago revisited her last night. Xiao couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed at her behavior last night. Her troubles where her own and she has no right to, inconvenience these nice people with the demons of her past. Ranma spent half the night, holding her in his arms trying to calm and sooth her enough for her to final drift off to sleep. But what troubled Xiao now were Ranma's hands. Never once had those gentle hands strayed else where on her body. Xiao had been the Concubine to for years in her former life and was well aware the effects her face and body could have and a young man like Ranma. So she found it odd that he never tried once to copulate with her the entire night. Although she hadn't wanted such a thing to happen herself, she would have pleased Ranma in return for the way he has helped her up in till now. Strange that he only seemed interested in helping her sleep. None of Xiao's experiences with men could help her understand Ranma's behavior. She decided to watch him and see if there were other ways he was different from her ideals on how men are. 

Xiao managed to slip out of the room with out waking ether Ranma or his Father. She was sure the sun would rise in another half hour. "The Japanese sure sleep late" she mused while making her way through the dark house. Noticing a light coming from the cooking area Xiao made her way there to find the Eldest Tendo Daughter. Suddenly she wished Ranma were here with here. Xiao just didn't feel as sure of her self in this alien environment with out him. She found her voice and said in her best Japanese. "Good day Kasumi" 

Kasumi turned to greet their newest guest, "Good **Morning** Xiao."  She over pronounced "morning" making she the girl understood the proper greeting at this hour. "Oh my. I thought I was the only one the got up this early." She said softly with a warm smile. Xiao begin to look uncertain of her self and begin to back out of the Kitchen. Kasumi realized that this girl would eventually need to learn to function this their world when Ranma wasn't around. So she took it upon her self to start the girl's education. Before Xiao could completely back out of the room Kasumi said brightly. "I'm glad you're here Xiao you can help me get breakfast ready" 

Xiao wasn't sure, about this but didn't feel right refusing this kind girl, offer.

====================================================

            Akane made her way sleepily the downstairs, with Nabiki and Ranma close behind. Her ears picked up a variety of noses and smells coming from the kitchen. 

            "Whoa something smells good!"  Ranma hurried himself downstairs, before coming to a stop at the kitchen door way. Akane looked in to see Kasumi and Xiao, buzzing around the Kitchen making breakfast.

            Xiao notices the new comers, and stopped long enough to say. "Good **Morning**, everyone."  

            "That right Xiao very good!" Kasumi praised the girl. "Xiao wakes up almost as early as I do and she's been helping me. She's a  fast learning and has a talent for cooking." 

            Ranma smiled at Xiao, and saying, "That's great Xiao I can't wait to taste it!" 

            Akane tried to stifle a surge of rage, and envy. Ranma ran away from her cooking, but couldn't wait to taste Xiao's? Her Eye twitched a little bit, and her teeth made little grinding sounds. 

            Even before her morning coffee Nabiki could see the emotions in her little sister, "This is going to be fun."  Nabiki said finding the coffee pot full the way she needed it. 

=====================================================

            Ranma and his father had just finished with their morning Sparing match, again Ranma got dunked into the Koie pond but he didn't mind because he no long turned into a girl. Taking a quick wash up and changing his clothes, Raman took his normal place at the breakfast table next to Akane. He tried not to notice Akane mood, she seemed, slightly mad at something. 

            "Ranma, Akane here you go." Xiao said with almost as cheery smile as Kasumi, placing their breakfast plates in front of them. "I hope you like"  

            Akane smiles weakly at Xiao. "Oh I'm sure we'll love it.

Ranma dug into his plate with his normal gusto. "Hey, Xiao this is really good!"

"Well. I never cook Japanese style before." She said glowing at Ranma's praise. "You also like Akane?" she asked her roommate nervously"

Akane hated to admit it, but it was good. Yet one more thing Ranma could hold over her, she thought. "This is very good thank you for helping Kasumi" Akane said. She's cute, sweet, smart and a good cook, Akane thought dryly. 

"Akane?" Xiao looked at the raven hair girl, and then continued "Thank you for last night, I sorry I keep you up." Xiao managed as embarrassed, but sweat looking grin. 

Akane could see why Ranma seemed to have taken to this girl so fast, she was just extremely likable. Xiao's innocent demeanor quelled a small bit of jealousy that had built up in Akane. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast we have to leave really early so we can walk Xiao to Shampoo's Café and get to school on time." Akane reminded Ranma. Akane normal took her time to complete her breakfast but they where in a hurry. While quickly gulping down her meal, she listened to Ranma and Xiao chat happily about every thing he wanted to show her today. Akane manage to hold bad a sad sigh, as she tried to remember if she and Ranma had every talked with out fighting or name-calling. Whatever kind of Relationship Ranma and Akane had seemed to generate nothing but arguments and hurt feelings. What ever that connection that Ranma and Xiao shared seemed in direct contrast to Akane's current state with her "Fiancé." Akane finished the delicious meal and thanked Xiao again, which only seemed to make the girl blush some more. "Come on Xiao lets get you ready." Akane took her by the hand and lead her up to their room." Akane then proceeded to pick out one of her outfits for Xiao to wear. "We also have to do something with your hair. That pigtail may work for Ranma but I think we can do better fore you.

Xiao looked embarrassed for a moment. She obviously wasn't use to anyone making such a big fuss over her. "Thank you Akane. I very luck to have Akane as friend." 

==================================================

Ranma waited impatiently at the front of the Tendo dojo. If Akane didn't hurry up and finish what ever she was doing with Xiao they would certainly be late. When this whole business started the day before he thought having to look after, and help teach and show her the modern world, would just be a big pain in the ass. It was strange that when he spent any time with Xiao he didn't feel put out, or bothered by her presence. In fact Ranma enjoyed his moments with Xiao. He had many women in his life, most of him wanted to marry him, and the other one seemed to want to pound him most of the time, perhaps that why he seemed oddly as ease around Xiao. "We're ready Ranma!" He heard Akane say. Ranma watched Akane come out of the front gate followed closely by Xiao. Xiao wore a light blue sleeveless dress that stopped about 5 inches above her knees. Her deep red hair cascaded down her back and divided into two thick brads at dangled behind her well-formed thighs. 

"I sorry for making Ranma, and Akane late" Xiao said her eyes downcast at her feet. 

Ranma spoke with out even thinking, "Xiao you look so cute it was worth the wait!"  Oh crap! Ranma thought. He said that in front of Akane. She could be pretty vicious when Ranma complemented another girl. 

Akane meekly smiled saying " Yes she dose doesn't she? " Ranma expected her to fly off the handle like normal. Before Ranma could ask what was wrong, Akane started walking toward their first destination.

================================================

Xiao couldn't help but to gawk at the wonder and splendor. Of this city she was escorted through. More people then she's ever seen crowed the streets. Unusual carts that seemed to propel them selves hurried across endless stretches of roads going on all directions. Her new friends Ranma and Akane explained and pointed out thinks she couldn't understand. Xiao tried her best to take in all of this information, but was sure she was missing so much. 

"There you are my Pigtails Goddess!" and strange man cried running towards her. "Fly into my arms and behold my love!" Xiao blinked in confusion looking at and young man wondering whom he was speaking to. The amours man leap towards her arms out stretched. The red head girl swallowed nervously as she realized this person was talking to her. He body flinched away and her eyes squeezed shut, fear coursed though her body at the thought of being attacked again. 

"Get away from her Kuno!" Ranma yelled coming to her defense, but before Ranma could take a step Xiao felt something strike her fist. Hey eyes opened in time to see her fist connect to the chin of the boy name Kuno, and send him sailing over the roof of a near by building. "Whoa Xiao, nice shot." 

"Oh no! I hit that poor man!" Xiao said worried 

Akane looked at Xiao's clenched fist and said. "That wasn't any poor man that was Kuno and he got what he deserves." It was obvious that Xiao has never stuck another person in her life. Akane tried to comfort her by saying. "I think it was a natural reflex Xiao. Ranma did live in that body for a long time doing martial arts and fighting monsters, so it still have some of his reflexes."

Before Xiao could worry too much about the man she punched they arrived at the Cat Café 

They where greeted by the voluptuous Blue hair shampoo. "Aiya! Ranma here to take Shampoo out on date! The lavender hair Amazon cried cheerfully hugging Ranma tightly.  

Pulling Ranma way from the over amours girl Akane screamed, "Gezz Shampoo! Get off him. Xiao is staying with you and Granny for the day while we go to school." 

Shampoo eyed Akane. Xiao was always good at reading people and their intensions, just by looking at them. The look in Shampoo's eyes made her suddenly worried about Akane's safety. 

That look was also noticed by Ranma, who hurried their departure saying, "We have to get to school or be even more late then we already are. I'll come here directly form school to get you Xiao." Xiao knew she wouldn't see Ranma for most of the day but that couldn't be helped. As much as she'd like to be around him awhile longer, she didn't want to intrude on his life too much. Ranma and Akane had done so much for her, and she would try and be cope with out His comforting presence. Xiao felt Ranma's hand on her arm, she looked nervously into his eyes. Xiao could see them shinning with strength and courage. "Be strong, Xiao." Was all he said, and it was all that Xiao needed to hear. 

Flushing slightly, Xiao returned softly, "I will." 

That cold murderous look the Shampoo's eyes never faltered in till Akane and Ranma rounded the corner. Shampoo then turned to Xiao her face suddenly becoming warmer and friendlier. _"Come in side Xiao, I'm sure my Great grandmother will be happy to see you again." _She said in her native Chinese. For a moment Xiao wonder how anyone could seemed so intent on doing another person harm then so friendly and cheerful the next. Their seemed to me may complex relation ships between the females in Ranma's life. Xiao hoped she wouldn't become too much of a burden in Ranma's already complicated life. 

Cologne welcomed her when they walked into of the eatery, "How is our visitor from ancient china doing today?" She asked Xiao with a grandmotherly smile.  

"_The Tendo household took very good care of me._ _Ranma and Akane, both seemed to only care about my comfort." _Xiao said, in her natural language.

"You need to become more comfortable with Japanese Xiao try and speak only one language the whole day."  Xiao nodded knowing it made perfect sense.  

"But I…. think I may hurt and…..boy .. named Kuno today." Xiao really hope she didn't injure him in any way. She still couldn't understand why she had the sudden urge to strike Kuno, or how her body moved so quickly. 

Cologne listened to the girl tell her about the incident, and formed a conclusion. " Yes, muscles do have a certain amount of memory, and Son-in-law training and use of martial arts may have programmed your body with the reflexes, agility and speed of fighter." Cologne hoped down off the table she was standing on aimed her walking stick at Xiao and jabbed the end at her so quickly the one cane seemed to become many. 

"Eeeep!" Xiao closed her eyes knowing as was about to get struck by the fierce blows," why was this kindly old woman trying to hurt her?

"You can open your eyes now child" Xiao did and to her surprise not one of the Cologne attacks struck her. She had some how dodged all of Colognes attacks. "Yes you do seem to have some of Ranma's physical abilities if not his Fighting skills or instances.

"Aiya! Xiao almost as Fast as Shampoo!"  The cheerful Chinese girl hugged her warmly. 

Xiao just wasn't use to any one complementing her. Blushing Xiao asked, "Maybe that why I feel connected to Ranma?"

Cologne rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps when your soul was finally released from that curse and rejoined your body, You Soul and Son-in-laws soul became one for a brief moment. Then when you two split, it wasn't a perfect division. Maybe some of his essence mixed with yours and verses."

"You think so Grandmother?" Xiao asked, she never knew her own grandmother, and it felt comfortable to call Cologne that, and the old woman didn't seem to mind. 

"It could be Xiao, but beware, it's a powerful thing when two souls connect. Son-in-law already has more fiancés then he can handle. Try not to fall too deeply in love with him." Cologne added the last part with a wink.

"Granny!" Xiao said deeply embarrassed seeming unable to stop blushing. 

Shampoo seemed thoughtful for a moment then asked, "If Xiao get some of Ranma then what Ranma get from Xiao?"

Good question. 

=================================================

"Oh man! I forgot my lunch!" grumbled under her breath as her classmates ate their respective box lunches." Ranma had also forgot his lunch but he was now where to be seen at the moment. "He's probably eating with Ukyo……Baka" with every thing going at the Tendo dojo her mind was else where, and now her stomach is paying the price. She was sure this was Ranma's fault, she just couldn't figure out how. She'll just mallet him later for good measure. 

"Hey Akane." Ranma greeted walking into the classroom, then taking the seat next to her.

He's probably stuffed with Okonomiaki made by Ukyo or Ramen delivered by shampoo. Akane thought angrily to her self. And here she sat hungry, and getting more hungry and angry by the moment. Before Akane could completely lose her normal good-natured attitude. Ranma shoved a bag in her face. "What's this?" She asked blinking in confusion.

"It's lunch, since we forgot ours, I ran and picked up two burger and fry combo's" 

Ranma being thoughtful? This confused Akane to the point where all she could say was "Thanks" weakly. "Er…. How much do I owe you?" Akane begin fishing for some money still confused by Ranma's oddly considerate behavior. 

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you were working pretty hard during Gym class. I figured you burned a lot for energy and didn't want to wait till after school to eat. Speaking of which if you very wanted to give up martial art and be a gymnast I think you could win a gold medal. Your pretty good….er.. For a chunky tomboy that is." 

Akane almost chocked on her burger. Ranma offered her free food, and gave her a compliment all on the same breath, and even that last "Chunky tomboy" bit seemed a bit strained. 

"Is that a new hair clip Akane? It looks cute on you." He said eating his burger. 

"Ugh! Ranma! what going on ? Why are you being so…..so…… nice! First you're being kind and confederate to Xiao and now your buying me food and complimenting me, and even noticed my hair clip!!" she finished out of breath. Then feeling all I the eyes on the class on her she sat back down and stuffed some fries in her blushing face.

"Baka……I just can't win with you can I? If I fight with you then you get angry, if I'm nice to you, then you still get angry." Ranma said eating taking a few more bites of his meal. Akane felt like a heel, Ranma was right. She's always wanted him to be nicer to her and the only thing she's giving him in return is grief. Perhaps Ranma's being so close to Xiao affected her more then she'd like. They ate in silence for a little while longer, then a smile grin creped across Ranma's face. "You're right though, I do feel a little deferent, maybe it because I'm not cursed anymore. I don't know. I just like maybe I haven't been a good enough friend to you let alone a good fiancé. But if it'll make you feel better I'll make sure to call you clumsy and chunky at lest once day." 

Ranma said that with such good humor even Akane couldn't get angry with him. Just sitting his with him, eating a nice lunch, was wonderful. Akane just wish she could get rid of the deep flush on her cheeks."Baka……." she said shyly stealing a pickle form his burger.

"Uncute….." Ranma returned with a slight smile, taking some of her fries.

=========================================================

Xiao looked over the scrolls. No they weren't called scrolls but books.  The world was an amazing place, so much information and so many new things she wanted and needed to know she felt faint. Xiao had a talent for learning languages but she was fortunate that Cologne had books in Chinese. Her Japanese was getting better but she couldn't read a word of it. Placing the book down Xiao when out to see if she could help Shampoo. Cologne was cooking getting ready for something called the "Lunch rush" "Granny, I need break….. from reading. Can……. I talk to you ….about something?" 

"Sure Xiao what's seemed to be troubling you ?" Cologne knew that Xiao was a very sensitive girl

"Well……Shampoo, she seem angry at Akane. Looked like she want hurt Akane." Damn this clumsy Japanese language. But Xiao struggled through hoping she got her meaning across. "Akane nice, Akane …..is Xiao friend. Why?" 

Cologne nodded seeming to get the just was what was worrying Xiao. Reverting back to Chinese Cologne said. "_Shampoo is engaged to marry Ranma by Amazon law."_ Cologne when on to explain how Ranma and his father came to the Amazon village, how he get the Kiss of death, then later the kiss of marriage and that she can't go back to china till Ranma agrees to marry her. She describes how Amazons had a duty to find the strongest husband possible to insure the future of their people. Then she mused on various stories on how shampoo tried to get Ranma to agree but has so far failed. She made it clear to Xiao that it wasn't a matter of Shampoo hating Akane, but see her as a obstacle in her way to fulfilling her duty as a Amazon. Cologne finally wrapped up saying._ "You see Xiao; so far Shampoo hasn't **REALLY** tried to kill Akane. Believe me if she wanted her dead, it would have happened in the first week of her stay her. In fact Shampoo has gone out of her way to not go that route, and has tried just to persuade Akane the Ranma would be better off with her. Sigh.  Unfortunately this situation had gone on far too long and Shampoo is getting impatient, and may kill Akane if she thinks that the only way to retain her honor. Honor is every thing to we amazons."_

Xiao contemplated a moment, Xiao couldn't understand why there was a problem the solution was obvious. "Why not Ranma marry all? Akane first wife, Ukyo second wife Shampoo third wife, in order of engagement."

Cologne laughed, _"If we were in your time or even my time when I was a young girl, that would be possible. But now a day's people have weird ideals about having only one spouse. So that not going to happen as much as Ranma would enjoy it." _Cologne sighed the returned to her cooking. _"I just hope they figure it out soon I miss my village, more then that I hope Son-in-law comes to his senses I've grown rather fond of Akane. If she were Chinese I'd adopt her as an Amazon. I really do like her, it'd be a pity if shampoo had to kill her." _

Xiao was horrified. Akane was her friend. More then that Xiao secretly thought of her as her sister. "Grandmother there must be some way!" 

"I'm afraid Amazon law is very clear on the subject. There are books of all our laws and much of our history, in the back room read it your self." 

Xiao did she submersed her self in the laws and history of the Amazon village. She wanted to find a way to help Ranma and Akane, and shampoo for the fact. Xiao had spent enough time with Ranma to understand him pretty well, she knew that if shampoo tried to kill Akane, Ranma would kill shampoo if he had to, but Ranma really was fond of Shampoo. If he had to kill her, it would destroy him. They all done there best to help her, and look out for her since her awaking in this strange time. They where all her friends, she had to help them. 

=========================================================

 Two hours later she still couldn't find anything in Amazon law to help them becoming frustrated Xiao placed the books down and went to see Cologne. 

"Oh my where is that girl? The lunch rush is about to start and she's still not back." 

Xiao walked towards her ready to volunteer her self to help, when she kicked a near by table sending stacks of soup bowls tumbling to the ground. Before Xiao could even thing her body reacted just like it did that morning. Her Hands moved in blurs plucking each Raman bowl out of the air and restacking them in another table before they it shattered on the ground. "I'm sorry Granny! I just wanted to help with Lunch rush!" 

Cologne rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she watched Xiao's impressive movements. "I think you can help me child."

======================================================== 

Ranma Hurried toward the Cat café. Kino and his demented sister decided today was a good day to act like even bigger morons then normal. The only thing they managed to accomplished was get a trip to the nurses office for the "Blue thunder" and the "Black Rose", and get he and Akane detention for sending them there. "Ugh I didn't want to be late today"

"God Ranma I'm sure Xiao's ok, calm down." Even though Ranma and She had fought less then normal today. Him voicing so much concern for Xiao still struck and pang of jealousy in her. 

After rounding the corner. Both Akane and Ranma stopped in the tracks at what they saw. A longs stretching all the way down the block full of guys trying to get into he Cat café. "What going on here?" Ranma asked making they're way though the crowed and into the door he could finally see what the attraction was. 

Xiao was wearing a white Chinese mini dress, so short it made Ranma light headed just looking at it. The Micro dress had embroidery of an impressive red dragon circling her tiny waist with on claw seeming to hold her left breast, and it long serpent tongue flicked outwards licking her other breast. All of this was accented but the fact the her long red hair was in two ponytails, dangled and swiped around her seductively as she moved about the room serving the hungry and lusty male customers. "Damn…." Was all Ranma could say. The innocent and shy looking girl that he knew as Xiao looked so sexy he almost lost control of his Ki.  

"Welcome to the Cate Café!" Xiao said cheerfully as she saw two more people make their way inside. Then noticing it was who it was she said, "Hello  Ranma , Akane, how was your day?" 

"What's going on here? Why are you dressed like that?" Akane said with a hint of envy at Xiao's proportions, and dress. 

"Shampoo never showed up…..it get busy so I've been helping Grandmother." Xiao explained.

"Order up!" Cologne yelled from behind the counter. "Five bowls of today's special!"  The Old martial artists quickly tossed five bowls of ramen in the air"

Ranma was truly impressed by what he saw next. Xiao tossed an empty serving tray in the air, and leaped upward. "Revised roasting chestnut technique! Plucking Ramen out of thin air!" The sexy looking red haired girl yelled her hands moving fast enough to remove the hot bowls out of their freefall. Placing them on the air born tray, flipping backwards, landing on the ground in a handstand, and catching the tray of Ramen with her dainty feet. Xiao walked upside down on her hands, to a table a few feet away. Her well-formed legs placed the tray of food down. The drooling men gawked at the sexy girl, because of the tightness of her short skirt getting only the smallest glimpse of her panties. Returning herself upright, she said to the drooling men "Enjoy your meal." 

"Revised Roasting chestnuts!?" Ranma and Akane said amazed.

"Yes!" The short old woman said standing on her cane. "I've been putting Xiao's speed and reflexes to good use. And the customers seem to like her."

"Like her or that dress." Akane said dryly. "Granny how can you use Xiao like this?" 

"Now, now Akane, no ones using anyone. Xiao needs to learn to function in this world on her own. She can work here while you to are at school, in till she can learn to read and write Japanese well enough to join you."

"That dose seems like a good ideal Akane." Ranma said nodding with Cologne

"Hmph! You just want to see her running around like that some more." 

"Well if it'll make you feel better I'm sure granny can find one of those dresses for you too." Ranma said giving his best Happosai, face. Ranma thought it was a funny joke right up instill he got malleted. 

========================================================

"Thank you very much for everything, I've learned a lot grandmother." Xiao said with a formal bow. It was time for her to leave the Cat café, but she promised to come back tomorrow. They stood outside of the eatery, ready to depart, to the Tendo Dojo

"No thank you Xiao. It was a good business day mostly because of you. Here this is for you," Cologne said placing an envelope in her hands. Xiao looked at the envelope full of multicolored paper with very strange pictures on them. "This is how much you made in tips today. It 's a lot of money so take care of it." Xiao really didn't understand what money was but it seemed important to the old woman so she thanked her again. 

"Mew" Xiao saw a rather strangely colored cat walking towards them.

"Ahhh!!" Ranma jumped into Xiao's arm shaking. "C..c….c….cat!" 

"Hmm that's shampoo. No wonder, she didn't make it back here for the lunch rush. Come inside Great granddaughter I have a teakettle for you. Xiao did think the Cat reminded her of shampoo a little. The cat looked up at Xiao and the still cowering Ranma and smiled happily, then cast a sharp hateful look at Akane before disappearing into the door way. Xiao then realized that Ranma was embracing her. Xiao was no stranger to intimate contact. Having been a concubine for many years of her young life. But Ranma's embrace had an electric effect on her. 

Grabbing Ranma by his ear, Akane yelled. "Get off her Ranma the cats gone now!" Akane pulled Ranma by the ear all the way down the street. Xiao couldn't concentrate on the argument she couldn't keep her mind off the feeling of Ranma's arms around her. The strength, power and warmness of his embrace made her tremble with joy. The feeling she got was unlike anything she ever felt. She was use to being used sexually. Being a concubine she would often service the master of the house many times in a week, and on a few occasion enjoyed mutual cumulation. But those times couldn't compare to the feeling she just had. What was it? Xiao walked in silence trying to recapture the feeling. What was it? If she could just feel it again maybe she could understand it.  

"Xiao, are you ok? You seem a little quite since we started home." Ranma asked a hit of worry betrayed his normally easygoing demeanor. Xiao looked into his eyes, her heart picked up its normal cadence, beating heavily in her chest, her stomach fell a little unusually. Why was she feeling like this? Xiao couldn't answer any questions at the moment so tore her eyes from Ranma's and just nodded. "Oh Xiao maybe we can talk alter about it." Ranma put a hand on her shoulder as they walked along the streets. "Just remember, you can talk to me or Akane about anything ok." Xiao legs felt weak as soon as Ranma touched her.  Her skin tingled where he placed a friendly hand, and radiated down her spine and through out the rest of her body. Xiao sucked in her breath to keep her self from speaking. She felt Ill, excited, scared, and overjoyed at the same time.

"Ranma's right" Akane said, feel free to talk to us. We're your friend just remember that Xiao." The Raven hair girl said taking Xiao's hand in a friendly manor.

Xiao looked at them and what she'd been feeling kindly solidified in her mind and heart, And Granny Cologne words came back to her." It's a powerful thing when two souls connect." A droplet of sweat ran down her cheek. On it own Xiao's mouth opened to confession what she was feeling.

"What a haul! What a haul!" A small bundle of perversion bounced quickly by carrying a bad of frilly undergarments. Pausing only long enough to flip up Akane's skirt putting her white and pink striped panties on display and to place a bra on Ranma's head. Before running quickly into the Tendo Dojo.

"ACK! You pervert! " Akane screamed in righteous anger,

"Your dead you Lecherous old man!" 

The two marital artists Ran after the old master intent or putting an end to his dirty deeds. Xiao lend backward against the outer wall of Dojo. She slowly slid downward till she sat on the hard cement. The realization struck her and almost against her will the words spoke them selves. She didn't want to hear them or feel them but they where real, as was her betrayal of her new friend. 

"I love Ranma," 

Red strands of hair where carried across her face by the straying wind, sounds of combat and destruction, and the pounding of an old lecher emendated from the dojo, so no one heard her words. 

"I'm sorry Akane………I love Ranma."

**_Authors Note_**_:  I hoped to set up not only the building tension of the Ranma/Akane/ Shampoo Relationship triangle. But show the start of the Ranma/Akane/Xiao relationship triangle, the later being the most dangerous to Ranma and Akane's budding romance. But I think I was about to set the stage for The Ranma and Shampoo marriage thing to finally come to a head. I've read other fan fic, and seen how other authors have handle it, and I believe the I've come up with a total original way to finally resolve it. Oh and sorry for the long wait on the update. I hope to have the next part out sooner. _


End file.
